crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot Racing
Story Crash and his friends and foes were racing against each other in the race to be the championship. However, an evil Space Alien named Zrax who enters the planet Earth and challenge all Racers to a race. However, none of them won the race. The player has to obtain 24 Trophies (6 at a time) and then race and beat Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Koala Kong, Komodo Bros., Rusty Walrus, and N. Trance to earn 6 Boss Keys. Finally, once all 6 Boss Keys were collected, Zrax challenges the driver to the race for the planet. Earth's racer is victorious, only without the Time Relics. After collecting the 30 CMS Tokens and winning the 7 Gems; the player meets Zrax again with all 26 Time Relics, and this time they race for the title. Earth's Racer is the winner and is declared the fastest. Zrax was defeated and head back to his home planet. Characters Characters and their Kart Stats Racing Games CBR Adventure *CMS Adventure is the single player portion of the game. First, players must choose one of the twelve starting racers including: Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Polar, Pura, Pasadena O'Possum, Dr. Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Tiny Tiger, N. Gin, Dingodile, and Pinstripe Potoroo. Then players must race through all events and win to unlock the final event against Zrax. Players can earn a variety of awards to unlock new content for racing and show off their times to friends. The different awards are: Racing Trophies *Trophies are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a trophy race. Collect all four trophies in each area to open up the boss for that area. After gaining a trophy from one race, another one will open (with exception of starting with 2 open when you first enter an area). Boss Keys *Boss races are unlocked after obtaining all 4 trophies in 1 area. Boss Keys are obtained by beating the racing the Boss of each area. The player must beat the 6 Bosses (Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Koala Kong, Komodo Brothers, Rusty Walrus, and N. Trance) and collect their keys in order to race Zrax]. Relics *Relic races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Relics are obtained by scoring the lowest elapsed time in a solo relic race by smashing Time Crates. These Time Crates freeze the clock for the amount of seconds shown on the box (1, 2 or 3 seconds). If the player manages to break all the Time Crates, a "Perfect" bonus is awarded, which decreases the final time by 10 seconds. There are 5 types of relics: Sapphire, Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Sapphire is the easiest to obtain; Platinum which is the hardest, requires the fastest and lowest time. After earning all 18 relics, the player can then face Terro (again). For a list of times to beat for each relic, scroll down to the World Map and Race Tracks section. CMS Tokens *Token races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Tokens are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a token race, much like a trophy race. However this time the player must also collect the 3 letters 'C', 'M' and 'S' in addition. The letters are often hidden away or in hard to get to places or in places unfavorable for winning the race (or a combination of all three). There are a total of 35 Tokens to collect (4 Red, 4 Green, 4 Blue, 4 Yellow, 4 Orange, 4 Pink, 4 White, 7 Purple). The Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Pink and White Tokens are obtained by Token races; the Purple Tokens are awarded for beating the Crystal Bonus Rounds by collecting 20 Crystals within a certain time. NOTE: For the Token races; If the player does not collect all 3 letters, but comes in 1st place, or if the player collects all 3 letters but does not come in 1st place, the token will not be awarded. Gems *Gem Cups are unlocked after winning 4 CTR Tokens of the same color. Their warp vortexes can be found in Gem Stone Valley. A Gem Cup, played in an arcade-style tournament of the 4 races the CTR Tokens were played on and race against Crash's friends except for the Purple Gem Cup the player races against the 4 bosses on their home tracks in the respective order. Winning a Gem unlocks a character, corresponding to the Gem Color: **Red unlocks Ripper Roo **Green unlocks Papu Papu **Blue unlocks Koala Kong **Yellow unlocks Komodo Bros. **Orange unlocks Rusty Walrus **Pink unlocks N. Trance **White unlocks N. Brio **Purple unlocks Tawna Time Trial Time Trials are a single player game where you race against the clock to get the best time. If you get a fast enough time, you will challenge N.Tropy's ghosts. You will know you have unlocked the right to race him when he says, "You think you're fast, eh? Well, let's see if you can beat my fastest time on this track!" Upon defeating all of his ghosts, he will state you have unlocked him as a playable racer. After you beat N.Tropy, you are able to challenge N. Oxide if you beat a new set of times. When you beat all of his ghosts, you will unlock the Neversoft scrapbook in the main menu. Arcade Allows the player to quickly race on a selection of tracks against a selection of opponents. Players can race on a single track or select 'CUP' in which players race over 4 tracks for the highest total score (which is 24). The for available cups in this mode are: Wumpa Cup, Crystal Cup, Nitro Cup, and Crash Cup. 2 players can compete in this mode against 4 computer controlled opponents and the difficulty can be set to Easy, Medium or Hard. Vs Up to 4 players compete on a chosen track or across 4 tracks for points. There are no computer controlled racers on Vs. Some graphic details and textures are missing in Vs mode. Battle Up to 4 players compete in a 'battle arena' against each other, armed with the weapons found within the game. Players can compete in teams or have a 'free for all'. There are no computer controlled racers on Battle. Adventure Mode *The color mentioned in the track is the color of the CBR token. The second parenthesis show objects required to unlock the track or zone. Slide Stadium and Booster Coliseum are the only tracks that need to be unlocked through methods other than collecting trophies. N.Sanity Beach (Available from starting) *Crash Shore - Crash Bandicoot's Track (Red) (Available from start) *Crunch Caves - Crunch Bandicoot's Track (Red) (1 Trophy) *Roo's Waterfalls - Ripper Roo's Track (Red) (2 Trophies) *Rilla Jungle - Rilla Roo's Track (Red) (3 Trophies) *Ripper Roo's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (4 Trophies) *Skeleton Plains - (Purple) (1 Key) Gem Stone Valley (Ripper Roo's Key) *Zrax's Challenge - (Final Boss) (All Keys/All Relics) *Slide Stadium (All CMS Tokens) *Booster Coliseum (All Gems) *Red Gem Cup - (All Red CBR Tokens) - Unlocks Ripper Roo *Green Gem Cup - (All Green CBR Tokens) - Unlocks Papu Papu *Blue Gem Cup - (All Blue CBR Tokens) - Unlocks Koala Kong *Yellow Gem Cup - (All Yellow CBR Tokens) - Unlocks Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe *Orange Gem Cup - (All Orange CBR Tokens) - Unlocks Rusty Walrus *Pink Gem Cup - (All Pink CBR Tokens) - Unlocks N. Trance *White Gem Cup - (All White CBR Tokens) - Unlocks N. Brio *Purple Gem Cup - Boss Cup (All Purple CBR Tokens) - Unlocks Tawna Mayan Ruins (Travel through Gem Stone Valley) *Coco's Plains - Coco Bandicoot's Track (Green) (Available from the start) *Papu's Pyramid - Papu Papu's Track (Green) (5 Trophies) *Tropy Circuit - Dr. Nefarious Tropy's Track (Green) (6 Trophies) *Pura Plateau - Pura's Track (Green) (7 Trophies) *Papu Papu's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (8 Trophies) *Temple Terrace - (Purple) (2 Keys) Jade Jungle (Papu Papu's Key) *Tiny Forest - Tiny Tiger's Track (Blue) (Available from the start) *Pasadena Stadium - Pasadena O'Possum's Track (Blue) (9 Trophies) *Koala Jungle Speedway - Koala Kong's Track (Blue) (10 Trophies) *Pinstripe's Laboratory - Pinstripe Potoroo's Track (Blue) (11 Trophies) *Koala Kong's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (12 Trophies) *Death Ruins - (Purple) (3 Keys) Heated Desert (Koala Kong's Key) *Spicy Gulch - Fake Crash's Track (Yellow) (Available from the start) *Komodo Industrial Mines - Komodo Bros.' Track (Yellow) (13 Trophies) *Dingodile's Canyon - Dingodile's Track (Yellow) (14 Trophies) *Nina's Train - Nina Cortex's Track (Yellow) (15 Trophies) *Komodo Bros.'s Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (16 Trophies) *Hot Lands - (Purple) (4 Keys) Snowy Tundra (Komodo Bros.' Key) *Polar Glacier - Polar's Track (Orange) (Available from the start) *Blizzard Mountain - Rusty Walrus's Track (Orange) (17 Trophies) *Icy Road - Bearminator's Track (Orange) (18 Trophies) *Penguin Park - Penta Penguin's Track (Orange) (19 Trophies) *Rusty Walrus's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (20 Trophies) *Snow Wastelands - (Purple) (5 Keys) Space City (Rusty Walrus' Key) *N. Gin Station - Dr. N.Gin's Track (Pink) (Available from the start) *Cortex Castle - Dr. Neo Cortex's Track (Pink) (21 Trophies) *N.Trance Clock Tower - N.Trance's Track (Pink) (22 Trophies) *Oxide Station - N. Oxide's Track (Pink) (23 Trophies) *N. Trance's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (24 Trophies) *Space Fleet - (Purple) (6 Keys) Tomb Land (N. Trance's Key) *Brio Labs - Nitrus Brio's Track (White) (Available from the start) *Yaya Pursuit - Yaya Panda's Track (White) (25 Trophies) *Tawna Coliseum - Tawna's Track (White) (26 Trophies) *Zrax Space Palace - Zrax's Track (White) (27 Trophies) *N. Brio's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (28 Trophies) *Sphinx Arena - (Purple) (7 Keys) Gem Cups *Red Gem Cup is composed of: Crash Shore, Crunch Caves, Rilla Jungle and Roo's Waterfalls. *Green Gem Cup is composed of: Coco Plains, Pura Plateau, Tropy Circuit, and Papu's Pyramid. *Blue Gem Cup is composed of: Tiny Forest, Pinstripe's Laboratory, Pasadena Stadium, and Koala Jungle Speedway. *Yellow Gem Cup is composed of: Spicy Gulch, Dingodile's Canyon, Nina's Train and Komodo Industrial Mines. *Orange Gem Cup is composed of: Polar Glacier, Penguin Park, Icy Road, and Blizzard Mountain. *Pink Gem Cup is composed of: Cortex Castle, N.Gin Station, N.Trance Clock Tower, and Oxide Station. *White Gem Cup is composed of: Brio Labs, Yaya Pursuit, Tawna Coliseum, and Zrax Space Palace. *Purple Gem Cup is composed of: Roo's Waterfalls, Papu's Pyramid, Koala Jungle Speedway, Komodo Industrial Mines, Blizzard Mountain, N. Trance Clock Tower, and Brio Labs. Note:' The rivals of this cup are the seven bosses of the game without using powerups against you. Weapons *'Red-Eye Missiles:' **NORMAL: Fires a Red-Eye Missile locking onto the closest driver in front of you. If it hits, the enemy kart will tumble and crash. When you are being tracked by one, a cross-hair appears on the back of your kart as the missile hunts you down. You can avoid getting hit by waiting for it to get very close and then placing a TNT, nitro crate (can be picked up as a singular or in groups of three) or N. Brio's Beakers. **JUICED UP: The missile moves faster and is more accurate. *'Bowling Bombs''' **NORMAL: Roll these bombs at karts in front of or behind of you to make them tumble and crash. They only roll straight ahead or straight back so aim carefully before release. You can explode the bomb before it hits something else by clicking 'O' (PlayStation systems), 'B' (Xbox systems), or 'R' (Nintendo systems). (Can be picked up as a singular or in groups of three). **JUICED UP: The bomb has a bigger blast radius, which is useful for sending up to three or more players flying. *'Power Shields:' **NORMAL: The green shield protects the player from being hit by a weapon for a few seconds once activated. The shield will disappear after a few seconds. The player can fire the shield like a bomb at another player. When the player gets another shield when they already have the shield pressing the circle button again will make the shield wear off. Pressing it again will use the other shield. **JUICED UP: The shield is now blue and does not fade out, but lasts forever until hit by a weapon or fired like a bomb at another player. *'Explosive Crates:' **NORMAL: Place the crate onto the track and if a player runs onto it, the box lands on their head. After a three seconds countdown the crate will explode causing the player to tumble and crash. The player can hop enough times to get the crate off before the TNT explodes. **JUICED UP: Instead of a TNT, the crate is now a NITRO and will explode on impact if another player drives into it. *'N. Brio's Beakers' **NORMAL (GREEN): Drop one out at the back of your kart (By clicking 'O' (PlayStation systems), 'B' (Xbox systems), or 'R' (Nintendo systems)), or fire one into the distance (by pressing the forward button while clicking 'O' (PlayStation systems), 'B' (Xbox systems), or 'R' (Nintendo systems)). the kart that hits it (including you) will spin out of control and crash. **JUICED UP (RED): Now the beaker is a poison. After a player hits it and spins out of control, a black storm cloud will appear over their head and the player will now drive slower, plus your currently held weapon will take a change. *NOTE: If too many explosive crates or beakers are present on the track, earlier ones will begin to explode. *'N. Tropy's Clock' **NORMAL: Usage of the clock will make other racers spin-off and much slower. **JUICED UP: Its effect lasts longer. *'Turbo' **NORMAL: You can use a turbo for few seconds, is the faster turbo that you can get in the game, and you can go near of a rival and jump on the rival, flattening them. **JUICED UP: Is longer and a little faster. *'Warp Orb' **NORMAL: A giant blue orb targets all racers on the center of the track. It will always target the racer in first place. The Orb will not hit you if you are using an Aku Aku/Uka Uka or if you are using a shield. **JUICED UP: No physical change, however, it now targets all racers on the track in front of you. Again, if you're using an Aku Aku/Uka Uka or a shield, it will not harm you. *'Aku-Aku/Uka-Uka' **NORMAL: You now have invincibility. Your cart will also travel faster for the duration of its use, and you will not lose any Wumpa Fruit if you fall. You can also knock into other racers and make them tumble and crash! **JUICED UP: Lasts a little bit longer and you move faster. Category:Games Category:Crash Games Category:Racing Games